


The eagle, the shadow and the albatross.

by Emoslytherin04



Category: The Wyvern Project
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not a fanfic, The wyvern project - Freeform, This is my personal work, get over it, lots of gayness, new world government, post-apocaalypse, the main character has two dads and no mom, this work is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoslytherin04/pseuds/Emoslytherin04
Summary: Long ago, the human race destroyed itself in a nuclear war. A thousandth of the population rose from the Ashes, and rebuilt using the gifts radiation had given them, something they called Skills. Now, in order to prepare them for if the world is put in danger, a group of teens has been collected to form a team of every Skill known to save the world.This is their story.
Relationships: Original characters x Original characters





	The eagle, the shadow and the albatross.

Wyvern Project Head Coordinator: Camellia Everly.  
Standards:  
Godly~ One type  
Legendary (heard of, but never seen)  
Myth (1 or 2 ever)  
Very rare (couple hundred)  
Rare(thousands)  
Common (millions a year)  
Types:  
Allapath~ Idea conceived in Arabia that there is one more type of Skill, which is the Allapath, which, derived from the Arabic word Allah, meaning god, means they have complete control over everything. Never seen and really powerful. Would be able to create entire timelines and travel to different dimensions. Could create entire galaxies without ever needing to strengthen powers  
Hydropath~ controls water  
Electropath~ controls electricity can control lightning  
Pyropath~ fire  
Empath~ emotions and urges  
Physiopath~ physical bodies  
Cumulopath~ weather  
Terropath~ rocks and dirt  
Agropath~ Plant  
Astropath~ controls space and creation and has pretty much every power, believed to be a myth, requires a lot of training to strengthen each facet of power.  
Panopath~ can summon food at will, can also control the speed of which food deteriorates and can reverse rot and mould.  
Fragopath~ can control silence and noise, can create sound vacuums to tune out sounds.  
Aestopath~ can control seasonal changes and weather patterns of the whole biosphere (makes it snow in summer continuously, etc)  
Tempath~ Controls time and can travel in it  
Libropath~ Completely accurate judge of character and can tell if someone is evil or not, can see through lies  
Nyxopath~ controls the dark and people who are judged by a Libropath to be evil. If born not near their counterpart, become Astropath. If they fall wholly in love with someone, they can regain their power, and, if they have a child with a dieopath, it’s believed the child will be an Allapath.  
Dieopath ~controls light usually born with or near a Nyxopath if their Nyxopath counterpart dies, they become Astropath or die. see above for other info.  
Faunopath~ Can control and communicate with animals  
Telopath~ Can make things float or fly and can teleport.

The Wyvern Project:  
The point of the wyvern project is to bring together a team of the most powerful Skills to our known world. They will be trained from childhood starting at 7 and collected at 15 to begin living with each other at Collection base Delta. Here are the current  
The Dagger Twins:(boy and trans girl)  
NYXOPATH AND DIEOPATH  
Mariel Ashburry:(boy)  
FRAGOPATH  
Bailey Sierra:(boy)  
PYROPATH  
Killyan dŵr(boy)  
TEMPATH  
Alekseigh Traviss(girl)  
ASTROPATH.  
Winchester Quick:(boy)  
TERROPATH & AGROPATH  
Alabama Winston:(girl)  
CUMULOPATH  
Zane Allen:(boy)  
PHYSIOPATH  
Ashley Neinleister:(girl)  
PANOPATH  
Xander Ellerby:(boy)  
EMPATH  
Diana Victory:(girl)  
HYDROPATH  
Ji-Li Huang(non-binary)  
AESTOPATH  
Aries Alister-Arizona(genderqueer)  
LIBROPATH  
Aaliyah Fry (girl)f  
FAUNOPATH  
Evelynne Grey (girl)t  
TELOPATH  
Yggdrasil Trew (Drag)  
ELECTROPATH


End file.
